Twisted Wonderland
by everycliche
Summary: What happens when a young girl, too much like Alice, finds herself in Wonderland? Featuring Sirius Black & Remus Lupin. Pairings; Mad Hatter/Alice, Cheshire Cat/Queen of Hearts, March Hare/White Rabbit. Enjoy, and please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Down The Rabbit Hole

Twisted Wonderland

**Chapter One: Down the Rabbit hole**

She sat under the shade of a tree, smiling as her eyes dazed over the book.  
"Mickie. Mickie!"  
The girl had set down her book, and was now interested by a squirrel in the tree.  
"Mickie!! Pay attention, you silly girl!"  
The young girl snapped over, looking at the woman who was staring at her. "I need to go get a few books. I'll be back soon. You keep reading."

Mickie Alice Liddell shook her head, watching her teacher get up and leave, shaking her head at the girl.  
Mickie was a strange girl. Very happy, very curious, also, a bit distracted. She picked up the book, but, her gaze retreated across the wood to which she was sitting. Grass, flowers, little animals scampered about.

Some were birds, flying in the air, making noises as they flew by, announcing their presence.  
Her hair, dirty blonde, was tied by a black bow that sat atop her head.  
Her blue dress was short, but covered by a tiny white apron.  
The socks she wore were knee-high, and her shoes were heels.

Odd, for such a small girl, but, she didn't care.  
She watched, as rabbits and squirrels, and small furry animals retired to their holes, some frogs hopped and rested on heir lily-pads.  
What a nice day to be outside, even if she was supposed to be learning.

"DANG, this rabbit suit is HOT. I need an AC for this thing." A voice from nowhere muttered.

A small White Rabbit that had the face of a human girl, hopped past Mickie, before calling out.

"I'M LATE!" She shouted toward the other girl, trying to get Mickie's attention.

With a frown, the girl hopped up to Mickie grabbing her wrist. "OI, Mickie! Get off your bum and follow me!" She said grabbing the girl's collar, her nose twitching impatiently.

"BLOODY HELL!" The girl yelped, seeing the rabbit yelling for her.  
"What the flip?" Mickie got up, uneasy, as the rabbit tugged at her collar.  
"How do you know my name? And, where am I supposed to follow you?" Mickie asked, staring at the girl.

"Sorry, I'm just, kinda freaked out when huge rabbits that know my name start yellin' at me." Mickie added, frowning. How did such a weird creature, no offense to the rabbit, know her name? She didn't wear a sign that said 'Hi my name is Mickie' anywhere.

Charlie, the White Rabbit, almost began to telling the story, before noticing the watch.

"OH, thanks. Now I'm even later…ER. 'Cause of you." She frowned.

Letting go of Mickie, Charlie made a dive for the nearby rabbit hole.

"YOU BETTER FOLLOW ME, WOMAN! OR I'M GUNNA BE PIS—"

Her words were interrupted by a loud **thump**.

Charlie had hit the bottom, and all went silent in the rabbit hole.

Wow.  
Why had she thought she read this story somewhere?  
Eh, never mind. Mickie ran after the rabbit, slipping into the hole, a small scream escaped her lips as she fell.

Colors, shapes, random things seemed to enter her path, as she pushed away books, silver wear, a rocking chair.  
Grabbing an umbrella, she used it as a sort-of parachute, letting herself fall, until she hit the ground.  
"MISS RABBIT! WAIT! I'm coming!" Mickie called, looking around the slightly dark hole.

From the end of a dark tunnel ahead, came the rabbit's call.

"It's about bloody time….time?! OHDAMNI'MSOBLOODYLATE!"

She screamed, then the sound of a door opening could be heard.

It slammed shut, and the room once more rested into silence.

-end of Chapter 1-

**Chapter 2: This Way or That Way?**

"Bloody hell. This is why I shouldn't have worn heels." Mickie murmured, running down the corridor, toward the sound that had come, then silenced.  
Approaching the door, she opened it, then opened ten others, until she arrived at a tiny door.

"Hey, door? Have you seen a White Rabbit, who, was apparently late?"  
The door explained what he had seen, and the whole deal about growing big, and small, and finally, Mickei got through the door.

She entered a dark forest, and approached a tree.  
Two signs, one pointed one way, one pointed the other way, "That way." She read off the right sign.  
"This way." She read off the left sign.  
"How am I supposed to know where to go NOW? That rabbit left. And, there's no one to help me!" Mickie said, still looking down the paths, and, looking at the signs.

Of course, this singing could belong to no other creature. Through the shadows it flitted, startlingly purple eyes catching the little light of the forest in which it now hid. Every now and again parts of its body would fade into the trees and leaves, as though camouflaged. Though the cat seemed like the typical clown type figure, there was something about the way it moved and sang that was distinctly creepy. Almost dark. Taunting

As it swept from tree to tree, it seemed to leave a shadow of itself behind, so that there were reflections of the cat's bright plum eyes all over the glade.  
It suddenly stopped, that sadistic smile fixed upon its feline face. " All mimsy were the borrrogove, and the momewrrraths outgrrrabe…" There was a distinct purr to the way he spoke, and the 'R's of every word which contained them were rolled.

The Cheshire Cat's singing cut off abruptly as he positioned himself on a branch, the turquoise and crimson tail of his (which was about twice his body length), hanging almost lazily from where he lay. The wine purple of his eyes stared critically down his muzzle toward the girl, which was now passing him. _/How intriguing./ _The cat thought, the eerie smile widening, displaying rows of needle-sharp teeth.

Kitty brought a paw up to that sarcastic, grinning face of his and licked it absently, before examining the claws at the end of it. He got steadily to his feet, keeping perfectly still. Slowly his body began to fade into the greenery behind him again, until only the white of his smirk and the purple of his eyes were visible.  
Picking up his speed, he leapt across the branches, swiftly overtaking the human-girl. He sat in a tree before her. She was oblivious. It made him snicker. /_Mickie, act more like Alice…_/

As she skipped toward him, the cat just stared at her, waiting for her to become within range. When at last she was almost below him, Cheshire wrapped that enormous tail of his around the small branch then dropped off of it, so that he was dangling upside down in front of the girl, staring at her and grinning. And yet he spoke nothing, just stared.

With those creepy, purple eyes and that creepy, white smile. The tip of his tail dropped from the branch, coming to make a sort of pillow underneath his head, despite the fact that he was upside down. Small but razor-sharp paws came up to his chest and his head tilted to the side somewhat, questioningly. Finally, he spoke. "You're lost." It was more of a statement than a question.

The girl screamed.  
Jesus Christ, that cat was creepy.

"Bloody hell." She murmured, watching him as he stared at her.  
She flinched, backing up, before tripping, falling on her ass.  
"Damn bloody bugger." She looked at the cat again.

"Obviously." She said softly, standing up, brushing her skirt, making sure no dirt or blood was on it.  
"What kind of twisted--" That's when she got it.  
The cat, the rabbit, the hole.  
This was like Alice in Wonderland!

"You're the Cheshire Cat, aren't you?" She asked quietly, examining his features.

"Indeed."  
The cat replied simply, pulling a paw away from his chest and holding it out in a sort of 'obviously' gesture, before resting one elbow upon his wrist, and the other wrist under his chest, still upside down. "But who are you? You're a Mickie**.**" He answered his own question, one brow furrowed, the other quirking.  
He flipped over so that he was sitting in mid air, examining his claws. "And where do you think you're going, Miss Mickie?"

The cat flipped over again, creating a perfect 'C' motion in the air before coming to rest upside down again, tail flopping in his face. He flicked it from side to side like a pendulum, looking through either eye as the tail covered the other.

"I'm Mickie...I didn't realize there were more." Mickie said with a nod.  
He wasn't the right color, actually.  
He was evil, diabolical, and had that odd grin that made him so, Cheshire Cat like.

"I'm trying to become un-lost." Mickie said, before thinking.  
"Could you help me? You helped Alice, sort-of...well, you just caused mischief." She said, nodding.  
Where had Alice gone?  
This was the hard part. Trying to remember.  
Dead blank.

"No, there isn't more…but there will be. Probably. Somewhere. There's bound to be**.**" The cat muttered to himself, a paw coming across his chin in a thoughtful gesture. He stared at her as she spoke, then his thoughtful expression turned into one of pure mischief.

Ah, time for his favorite words. The cat stopped trying to hypnotize itself and flipped over again, staring at Mickie. "Well…that depends, really…on which way…you _want_ to go…" The cat smiled maliciously. He flipped over again, his voice suddenly breaking into song again. " I_n hand the vorpal blade he took, long time the monoxum foe he sought_.." He gave a slight chuckle of laughter which seemed to eerie to be normal. "So rested he, by Tum-Tum tree, and stood a while in thought!"  
For a moment he seemed to forget he was in company. He began to fade into the trees again, only those alien purple eyes visible, along with that clown-like smile.

"I don't know which way I want to go!" Mickie protested.  
She watched him sing, and shook her head.  
Such nonsense.

Btu then, he began to disappear.  
"Mister Cheshire! Don't leave! I need your help!"  
He couldn't leave, when she needed help! That was just plain rude.

Though the cat was still only mildly visible, he spoke, "If you don't know which way to go then it doesn't _matterrr_ which way you go." He yawned slightly, coming back into focus and staring at the girl.  
His voice suddenly changed to that similar to a police officer addressing a suspect, "It has come to my attention that you are following a White Rrrabit, correct?" He put a paw to his chest, as though indicating himself, "If _I_ were looking for a White Rabbit, I'd go thattaway." He gestured with his tail at the sign which read 'That Way'. "Toward the Mad Hatter. Or there's the March Hare. In Thattadirection." He pointed with his tail again.  
"But they're both mad." He shrugged slightly, tipping himself onto his head again, staring at her from upside down. "So if you go thattaway or thattaway it doesn't _really_ matter."  
He began to fade again, purple eyes glinting in the semi-darkness. " T'was brillig, and the slithy tove. Did gyre and gimble in the wabe. All mimsy were the borogove, and the momewraths outgrabe…"

And he was finally gone, only his shadow remaining, which soon faded, also, into the trees.

-end of chapter 2-


	2. Chapter 2: This Way Or That Way?

Twisted Wonderland

((HEY HEY. c Please enjoy the first chapter of Twisted Wonderland, and review and rate, please!

Quick credit; Mickie is my character, while Charlie belongs to my friend Sophie. c))

**Chapter One: Down the Rabbit hole**

She sat under the shade of a tree, smiling as her eyes dazed over the book.  
"Mickie. Mickie!"  
The girl had set down her book, and was now interested by a squirrel in the tree.  
"Mickie!! Pay attention, you silly girl!"  
The young girl snapped over, looking at the woman who was staring at her. "I need to go get a few books. I'll be back soon. You keep reading."

Mickie Alice Liddell shook her head, watching her teacher get up and leave, shaking her head at the girl.  
Mickie was a strange girl. Very happy, very curious, also, a bit distracted. She picked up the book, but, her gaze retreated across the wood to which she was sitting. Grass, flowers, little animals scampered about.

Some were birds, flying in the air, making noises as they flew by, announcing their presence.  
Her hair, dirty blonde, was tied by a black bow that sat atop her head.  
Her blue dress was short, but covered by a tiny white apron.  
The socks she wore were knee-high, and her shoes were heels.

Odd, for such a small girl, but, she didn't care.  
She watched, as rabbits and squirrels, and small furry animals retired to their holes, some frogs hopped and rested on heir lily-pads.  
What a nice day to be outside, even if she was supposed to be learning.

"DANG, this rabbit suit is HOT. I need an AC for this thing." A voice from nowhere muttered.

A small White Rabbit that had the face of a human girl, hopped past Mickie, before calling out.

"I'M LATE!" She shouted toward the other girl, trying to get Mickie's attention.

With a frown, the girl hopped up to Mickie grabbing her wrist. "OI, Mickie! Get off your bum and follow me!" She said grabbing the girl's collar, her nose twitching impatiently.

"BLOODY HELL!" The girl yelped, seeing the rabbit yelling for her.  
"What the flip?" Mickie got up, uneasy, as the rabbit tugged at her collar.  
"How do you know my name? And, where am I supposed to follow you?" Mickie asked, staring at the girl.

"Sorry, I'm just, kinda freaked out when huge rabbits that know my name start yellin' at me." Mickie added, frowning. How did such a weird creature, no offense to the rabbit, know her name? She didn't wear a sign that said 'Hi my name is Mickie' anywhere.

Charlie, the White Rabbit, almost began to telling the story, before noticing the watch.

"OH, thanks. Now I'm even later…ER. 'Cause of you." She frowned.

Letting go of Mickie, Charlie made a dive for the nearby rabbit hole.

"YOU BETTER FOLLOW ME, WOMAN! OR I'M GUNNA BE PIS—"

Her words were interrupted by a loud **thump**.

Charlie had hit the bottom, and all went silent in the rabbit hole.

Wow.  
Why had she thought she read this story somewhere?  
Eh, never mind. Mickie ran after the rabbit, slipping into the hole, a small scream escaped her lips as she fell.

Colors, shapes, random things seemed to enter her path, as she pushed away books, silver wear, a rocking chair.  
Grabbing an umbrella, she used it as a sort-of parachute, letting herself fall, until she hit the ground.  
"MISS RABBIT! WAIT! I'm coming!" Mickie called, looking around the slightly dark hole.

From the end of a dark tunnel ahead, came the rabbit's call.

"It's about bloody time….time?! OHDAMNI'MSOBLOODYLATE!"

She screamed, then the sound of a door opening could be heard.

It slammed shut, and the room once more rested into silence.

-end of Chapter 1-

((I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Twisted Wonderland!))


End file.
